The lonley City
by KamichamaMisuzu
Summary: I think I got the idea from Chobits and the book part in the series Amy is searching her house for something to do but comes upon a book called the Lonely City made the name up and learns of a girl like her except tainted with sadness.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and never will!)

"UGH THERE'S NOTHING TO DO" Amy Rose shouted at the top of her lungs as she jumped onto the couch in her gang's home. Knuckles and Rouge were out looking for emeralds, Tails was taking Cream to get some ice cream and Shadow well he was just out somewhere. Sonic was home but was sleeping upstairs not wanting to be bothered. "I know I'll look through the closet and maybe I find some stuff there to use for fun" she smiled and ran to the closet. Hours passed and she found nothing so she decided to check the attic. At the attic Amy coughed a couple of times since there was a lot of dust around. Amy walked around and tripped- she landed on the ground and rubbed the back of her head. "Ow who did that!?" she asked in anger but looked to see there was book on the ground. Amy picked it up and blew off the dust. "The Lonely City?" she questioned as she read the title out loud.

"Sounds interesting" Amy smiled and sat down against the wall to read the book. She opened the book and read the first page. "I wondered alone and found a city with no people- people not outside in the city? Thought to myself and saw bright lights and shadowy figures hanging around inside homes. I peered inside into a home and frowned he was with "her". I continued to frown and headed to another window, again he was with "her". Did they enjoy being with that life form-"her"? They would go on an endless journey- a dream, when they would awake they would still be together. Was "her" fun to be with more fun than being alone?" she started and looked at the picture of the lonely city and saw a girl that looked like her only with a long black dress and eyes that showed sorrow.

Amy turned the page "I continued to walk on and felt like the sadness I was with had always been with me since I was born. Why am I tainted with sadness? You're not alone I hear someone say, a girl like me only with a white dress and a smile comes to me. I to have no one because "her" is everywhere she says to. Will I ever find someone? I question. Will we ever? She questions back and I ask who she is. I am you and you are me she answers back. But you have someone don't you? I asked and sat down- she sat down also and nodded. But "her" has come and taken him away she replied. Who is "her"? I asked her and she stared at the stars. Your fear- your sadness she says and gets up. Will we forever be lonely? I thought and she nods as if I said it out loud." Amy read on she looked at the picture and noticed the other girl looked like her too.

It seemed like an hour passed before Amy got to the last page "I will always be alone won't I?" she finished and closed the book. "Hey Amy what are you doing up here?" Sonic questioned coming into the attic. "Oh I was just reading this" Amy handed him the book and Sonic read the title. "The lonely City huh?" he sighed and opened it to look at the pictures. "Wow the girl looks like you!" he pointed out and she nodded. "HEY SONIC AMY WERE HOME!" the others shouted entering the household. Sonic went to greet them but Amy grabbed the book and put in her room before going to say hello to her friends.

"Sorry we took so long." Tails apologized as Amy and Rouge talked for a while. "Hey Rouge?" Amy asked and Rouge asked what was wrong. "Is there such thing as being alone forever?" she questioned. Rouge smiled "Of course not Ames, why would you ask that?" she asked. Amy shook her head "It's nothing" she smiled and went to have some ice tea. Her mind was still filled with lines from the story. "Will I ever find someone- Will we ever? "Her" is sadness and fear" were the things she remembered from the story. 

Amy sighed and headed off to bed later that night- but she kept pulling out the book to re read it once or twice. She finally went to sleep around midnight. "Will "I" be alone forever or will I be with someone like Rouge said?" she thought and pulled the covers over her head. (Dream) "Where am I?" Amy was in a dream but the setting looked familiar- she was in the lonely city. She started to run "I will find her!" she glared- she wore the same white dress the girl wore that had spoken to the other lonely girl. Amy ran and ran until she finally saw the girl. "Will I always be lost and alone?" she thought out loud. "No you won't be alone and lost!" May shouted and stood in front of the girl. "How do you know all of them are with "her" and are happy" the lonely girl answered back. "You won't be because you don't need someone- I have friends and you can have some to!" Amy smiled at her. "Friends? What are friends?" the girl asked Amy and stood up. "People who will not always be with you but might be- they help you and comfort you" Amy explained. "But I do not know where to find "friends" do they wait for you?" the girl questioned Amy some more. Amy nodded "Yes but you will need to find them first!" she answered. "Will it be long?" the girl asked. Amy shook her head and smiled some more "No because you just found your first one" she replied. The girl gave a small smile "Arigato" she told Amy and disappeared from where she stood. Amy waved goodbye and fainted in her dream. The next morning shot up from her bed and took out the book- she quickly flipped to the last page and gasped. "I soon was confronted by a girl who told me words of wisdom about "friends" they stay with you but not always- but you can find new ones. It seemed fine with me and the girl told me she would be my first "friend". I was no longer tainted with sadness and thought to myself before I disappeared "I will never be alone again"- the stars shone brightly that night." Amy read and smiled- she closed the book and seemed proud of her self.


End file.
